otto's mistakes
by mars714
Summary: this story is contains adult themes, but it does NOT go into detail.it the story is about otto at first and how he finds his true love. a giant form changing bird dragon! when he meets her she is in the form of a monkey all chps up!
1. Chapter 1

this story is contains adult themes, but it does NOT go into detail.

it (the story) is about otto (at first) and how he finds his true love. a giant form changing bird dragon! (when he meets her she is in the form of a monkey)

i am sorry if i miss spell a word (my spelling sucks!) don't go crazy over a few (several thousand (ha! got ya!)) miss spelled words.

our (my) story begins in the super robot which is safe on sugazoom.

otto: i need to go into town for a while, i got a great idea for this thing, oh man is it going to be cool, i can't describe it but i have to get supplies.

antauri: yes fine, be back soon.

chiro: nah i'm first in command and i say stay out all night if you want.

antauri: (gives angry look)

sprx: yeah and if you see a cute girl screw her!

antauri & nova: (give sparx angry look)

sprx: what? its a joke... (whispers to otto) no its not.

otto: o...Kay... (leaves for hardware store)

(on the way there)

otto: (thinking) was sparx really joking? why would he say that out of no ware? what does he expect? me to meet some pretty girl and fall in love? chiro did say i could stay out all night ... but i don't think thats what he had in mind ...

(soon otto came to the hardware store and forgets all about sparx and his crazy ways)

(then something happened, as otto reached for a special gear his hand hit another hand, he looked up ready to defend his right to get the last gear. but when he did look up he was socked to see a girl, (girl monkey) a girl in a hardware store!)

otto: (thinking) a girl in a hardware store, man thats hot!

otto: uh...

girl monkey: themonkeywhogivesmethelastgearsayswhat?

otto: what?

girl monkey: yes!

otto: oh uh that old trick, uh... my name is otto.

girl monkey: uh yeah, im purity.

(just then a human walks by and grabs the gear from purity)

purity: hey, oh well, i didn't really need it anyway...

otto: i did...

purity: oh, um well i have a gear like that in a old invention of mine, i don't really use anymore, i you can have it, i guess.

otto: oh wow! really?

purity: yeah i just have to pay im done here...

(later purity takes otto to her apartment)

(purity pulls out a shoe box from her closest)

purity: okay this is it.

otto: what invention is it anyway?

purity: oh just a light up heart with a rose on it, i don't need it anymore since my ri- i mean boyfriend died.

otto: oh im sorry...

purity: nah its not your fault,

otto: hey why don't we turn it on?

purity: oh no thats not needed, well... (pushes a button on the heart)

(otto and purity looked deeply into the glow, almost in a trance. then purity shakes her head and turns it off)

purity: well i guess you need this gear now, huh? i'll just get screwdriver and-

otto: nah, i don't really need it that bad, your should keep your invention, i'll just wait until the store gets anther in stock. who was your boyfriend anyway?

purity: oh no one, ... (sigh)

otto: oh, well are you looking for a new boyfriend or is it to soon?

purity: (blushes) well i do need a ri- uh boyfriend, for confidence reasons... uh why you interested?

otto: well... (blushes)

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- 


	2. plot thickens

(otto woke up the next morning in the park)

otto: what? how did i get here? huh, what is this?

(otto sees a note tied to his tail)

otto: (reading the note) 'dear otto i love you but for now we must not speak to each other for a while, i will call on you one day soon. love purity'

(otto slowly walked home in sadness)

sprx: so ya stayed out all night did ya? who did ya screw?

nova: come on sparx, cut it out!

gibson: yes im sure otto has a good reason for staying out so late, don't you?

otto: well umm, okay you see the store didn't have the gear, well im mean it did but someone took it and...

antauri: i see you spent all night looking for a store that carried it.

otto: yeah thats it, thats it exactly!

chiro: then you didn't get to finish your invention did you?

otto: no i didn't.

(otto thought about purity every day, then one day there was an intruder in the robot, in the main control room everyone gathered around a cloaked figure who didn't speak)

chiro: who are you and why are in the super robot? all citizens know not to come in here without an invitation! how did you get in here any way?

(the cloaked figure didn't respond)

gibson: chiro asked you a question! answer!

sprx: no more talk! i need something to smash! magna ball blazer!

cloaked figure: (as sparx began to attack) no please! otto!

otto: (realizing who it was) no stop! purity!

sprx: (as he stops) who?

otto: well, ...

(antauri pulls the hood off the figure)

purity: no!

(everyone gasped at what they saw, a green dragon, yet bird like head)

otto: what, who, you have purity's voice, but your face...

purity: i am purity! otto, i, lied to you, i, let me show you...

(purity began to glow and soon shrunk to monkey size and became a monkey)

otto: purity! it is you! wait, what did you say?

purity: otto, i am not a monkey. my full name is purity rider, and i am an immortal being from another world. i have 3 brothers and 2 sisters. we are the riders, dragon bird like animals wielding incredible power, which grows when we have a rider, or team. and when i said my boyfriend died, i meant my rider died. oh, and one more thing, i'm pregnant.


	3. what now?

(otto's jaw dropped amazed at all the new info, especially the last bit. no one knew what this meant, except nova who dare not say it, but after a bit of silence she felt she had to)

nova: so otto is going to be a father?

sprx: i knew he screwed someone! i mean he's not that obsessed with gadgets!

antauri: otto is this true, did you...

sprx: otto got laid!

(nova hits sprx)

nova: sprx! this is serious!

gibson: quite, now are you sure, purity was it? (purity nods) well i'll run some tests to confirm this.

(purity followed gibson to his lab, and transformed back to a bird dragon)

gibson: lie down on the table and i'll do a scan and a blood test.

purity: yes sur. (a robotic arm comes down with a needle and takes some blood, then as it placed the blood in the machine, a metal bar with lights on it slowly moved over purity)

antauri: well gibson?

gibson: well she is defiantly pregnant, but these tests show her story is true too, she is very powerful indeed.

sprx: whoo! nice pick otto! not to keen on the pregnant part, but over all good job!

(sprx pated otto on the back, but otto just seemed like he wanted to disappear)

chiro: (who was probably traumatized by the mere thought of one of the monkeys having sex (even though sprx did it to any woman he found any chance he got)) what is going to happen now?

gibson: what indeed?

purity: i know this sounds selfish, but i hoped otto could stay with me and take care of the baby...


	4. what?

everyone: what!?

purity: (looks down at her feet)

gibson: otto can not leave the hyper force he is an important part of the team!

antauri: yes the super robot can not fly without him.

otto: you, you want me to to leave the hyper force?

chiro: no! that is out of the question!

nova: i, i think, think that,

sprx: i don't think we should have pervert like otto any way.

nova: what! sprx how dare you call otto a pervert! your the one who has sex with anyone you can any time you want!

chiro: huh?! what!?

sprx: hey! stay out of my personal life!

nova: thats not personal, you told we well trying to hit on me!

sprx: well if you had said yes i would stopped! but no! you don't want to have sex with me!

nova: of corse not! your a pervert!

gibson: stop! your freaking chiro out!

(chiro was shivering)

sprx: tell nova to stop it's her fault!

antauri: no more sprx, purity, i know this must be difficult, but otto will not leave the hyper force.

otto: hold up! this is my fault, and im going to stay by your side purity. guys, im sorry but, i have a responsibility, tomorrow morning i'll go with purity.

(otto takes purity by the hand and leads her to his room)

antauri: well this is unfortunate...

(later)

(purity was sleeping in ginmay's room, and there was a knock on otto's door)

otto: come in... (otto was expecting antauri and was surprised when nova walked in)

nova: otto i talk with the others, and we agreed, this is your child, your choice. if, if you want to go, you can... if you want...

otto: (who was thankful) yes thank you and, my mind is made up, im going.

nova: (sits on bed) well, if this is my last night with you i think you should know, i love you...

otto: what!?

(nova put her head on otto's chest, he frowned. he knew what would come next)


	5. before he's gone

mars714: i added this chapter because of Dark Fox Tailz suggestion.

(when otto awoke he was alone in bed nova nowhere to be seen. otto got up and went to the kitchen for breakfast)

sprx: OTTO!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

otto: oh no... (sprx charged otto) NO!!!!!!

sprx: i'm gonna kill you otto! I'M GONNA KILL YOU!!!!!!!

otto: wait let me make one thing clear! she came on to me!

sprx: I'M GONNA DOBBLE KILL YOU!!!!!!!

-----------------------------fight-seen--------------------------------------

sprx: MANGNA BALL BLAZER!!!!!

(otto jumps out of the way, but as he jumps over sprx, sprx grabs otto's tail)

otto: ow!!! HEY THATS A CHEEP SHOT!!!

(otto falls flat on his face)

otto: THATS IT!!!!!! RAZOR CHARIOT!!!!!

(otto took his stance and charged sprx who jumped, but still got most of the tip of his metal tipped tail cut off)

sprx: YEE-YOWWW!!!!!!!!!!!!! ERRRR, MANGNA BALL BLAZER!!!!!

(gibson and the others walked into the kitchen)

gibson: what is going on in HERE!!!!!!

(gibson and antauri jumped out of the way of sprx's attack)

antauri: stop! you two are team mates! why are you fighting?

sprx: otto & nova errrrr!

otto: let me make one thing clear! she came on to me!

nova: (blushes) hey are fighting over me? otto, what about purity?

otto: (stops wrestling with sprx) oh no! where is she?!

nova: waiting for you out side.

------------------------------------end-fight-seen--------------------------------------

sprx: what no, no end of fight seen i have to kill otto!

otto: (runs out door) bye bye guys!

nova: what about your stuff?

otto: don't need it bye!

nova: bye otto i,

sprx: you what?

nova: (hits sprx) bye otto!


	6. after he's gone

mars714: the will be no more adult themes, other then language.

(several weeks after otto left, nova became sick. no one thought much of it at first, but then when it did not go away, gibson did a few tests)

gibson: my, my. nova i think its best if i told you this in privet.

nova: no i don't feel like moving.

gibson: (sighs) well nova, my tests conforms, you are pregnant.

(nova's eyes bulged, chiro faints)

sprx: nice one nova.

antauri: well at lest now we have a sixth member.

nova: wait, you want my child to fight?

antauri: we need a sixth member, and your offspring will have hand morphers too.

nova: okay, okay...

gibson: who will tell otto?

nova: NO!!! otto can't know, he is already devoted to purity and her child!

sprx: hey, shouldn't we, uh help the kid?

(the monkeys looked down at there friend)

-------meanwhile-------

(purity and otto where on their way to purity's home world on her ship (thats it))

mars714: i don't have this paned out, but in the next chapter it skips ahead several years to when nova's and purity's kids meet.


	7. a boy named

------ricky------

ricky was an ordinary monkey thing, his and morphers where spike balls, that could

shoot out on chains. he never really thought too much about his father, nova

always told him ' when the time is right you'll meet him' true nova never knew when

this would be, but she was hopeful. ricky had a place on the team, as 'foot crusher

cruiser 6' and everyone treated him well.

-------wicki-------

wicki and his family lived in a jungle, their home was a jungle temple. wicki was no

ordinary monkey, his arms could be used as wings, but he didn't have hand

morphers. his helmet look different from otto's. he didn't really have any friends,

there was no one around. once and while an invader or two came to gain control of

the jungle, but wicki was fast, and never let them.


	8. when they meet

the hyper force was on an unknown planet, in an unknown jungle.

"why are we here again?" said sprx.

"we must return the artifact we rescued on our last mission." answered antauri.

"what is this thing anyway?" asked nova.

"it is meant to be a flying monkey, legend says one lives around here." gibson

replied.

"flying monkey huh? this thing can't fly" said sprx who was holding it.

"the artifact itself can't fly sprx." chiro smiled.

"i didn't know an ordinary monkey could fly like us." said ricky.

"most likely not, just a fox tail." gibson said.

soon they came to a temple a sign over the entrance read, 'private property, no

trespassing.' the monkeys and chiro payed it know mind. they walked up the stairs

to the temple top. soon they came to a shadowy room, and in the room there were

two yellow eyes looking at the monkey team.

"who goes there?" said voice the seemed to come from the eyes.

" 'who goes there?' ? what a lame line!" said sprx.

"you dare call me, the flying monkey, lame?!" the voice said.

"i don't mean to be rude but, your the flying monkey?" gibson asked.

"yes," the eyes closed, making it impossible to see the 'flying monkey'.

then from nowhere, a flash of green crossed the sky, and landed behind the hyper

force. they all looked back, amazed at what they saw. it looked like a green robot

monkey, like otto or ricky. (but ricky was yellow-green) it had a modified helmet, no

hand morphers, instead it's arms were covered in darker green colored feathers, so

they assumed it used them fly. but gibson realized the arms were more then wings,

it appeared to him that these wings had a bone structure that let them be used as

hands. just like purity in her bird dragon form...

"i am wicki, the flying monkey" he said.


	9. fainal battle

"now, who are you and why are you here?" wicki asked.

"we are here to return this artifact." answered antauri.

"my statue!" wicki growled. "give it back!"

"thats why were here." sprx said.

"YOU LIE!" wicki yelled. (just like zim)

-----------battle-seen--------------

"RAZOR FEATHER!" as wicki shouted he held up his arms, some feathers on his

arms glowed and shot out and striked the hyper force.

"we do not want to fight you" said antauri.

"we may have to!" said chiro as he dodged the feathers.

"yeah!" ricky yelled. "spike shooter!" ricky's hand morphers became spike balls, and

the spikes began to shoot off.

"RICKY!!!!!!!!" a voice yelled. "END THIS BATTLE SEEN, NOW!!!!!"

"uh, i can't. i really don't know how i started it..." said wicki.

a familiar looking bird dragon with a familiar robot monkey on her back flew in.

"otto!" nova smiled.

-------------end-battle-seen----------

otto jumped off purity's back and hugged nova.

"otto?" purity said.

"uh yeah the thing is..." otto stammered.

"the thing is i'm gonna kick your ass otto!" sprx growled.

"wait a minute, wait a minute, how do you know my parents?" wicki said freaked

out. he look toward ricky.

"hey don't know them." said ricky. "how do you?" he asked his mom.

"well ricky," nova began.

"otto, that green jackass screwed nova and then you where born!" sprx yelled.

"what he's my father!?" ricky yelled

"what he's my brother!?" wicki cried. "dad why didn't you tell me?"

"I didn't know!" said otto. "nova why didn't you tell me?"

"well..." said nova.

one explanation later... (i'm getting tired of tipping so...) purity aloud otto to return to

the hyper force. as for the fate of ricky and wicki, (oh hyper force is on!) shut up! i

have to tell the people about ricky and wicki new story with time travel or

something... (but it's night of fear!) what i haven't seen that one! later!


End file.
